Carved Heart
by ame to ai
Summary: Saat terpisah dan tak dapat bersama, mereka tetap kuat dalam keyakinan. Karena, Inu Yasha dan Kagome percaya bahwa mereka telah terikat, dan terlahir untuk satu sama lain. OS. Set in Canon Universe. HBD to the b'day inu hanyou, Inu Yasha!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha!**

Taisho no miko's note: Happy birthday to Inu Yasha yang (dari beberapa sumber) lahir pada tanggal 1 April 1479. Hell yeah, until now, I'm still in love with him. Honestly, I can't, and I won't move on from my lovely inu hanyou.

* * *

Dengan malu-malu, matahari mengintip di kaki langit. Sebuah hari lain dalam penantian telah dimulai. Detik, menit, jam, dan hari berganti dengan sangat perlahan. Kian lama Inu Yasha kian merana. Sudah lebih dari tujuh ratus hari mereka berpisah semenjak sang musuh besar menemui kehancuran dan _shikon no tama_ lenyap demi kebaikan. Kehilangan yang dirasakan saat ini tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Selama ini, gadis cengeng itu selalu ada di sampingnya, berjuang bersamanya. Kagome ada disaat terbaiknya, dan selalu merengkuh di titik terendahnya.

Dan kini, saat Kagome tak lagi ada di sisi, barulah ia mengerti bahwa kerinduan adalah nama lain dari penyiksaan.

Inu Yasha mendengus pelan selagi bangkit dari dahan yang menjadi tempatnya duduk, menyangkutkan Tessaiga di obinya, lalu melompat dari pohon. Bagai helaian bulu yang jatuh, ia mendarat dengan sangat perlahan ke tanah sebelum berlari cepat menyusuri hutan yang berada di sisi lain desa, jauh dari sumur pemakan tulang yang baru kemarin diperiksanya. Tak ingin merasakan sakit yang menghantam kala mengetahui sumur itu tak lagi berfungsi, ia memutuskan untuk menuju tempat lain. Tempat yang memiliki kenangan khusus baginya, juga bagi Kagome.

Ia menyusuri tepi desa secepat kilat. Tak jauh dari pondok milik Kaede, ia melewati rumah milik kedua sahabatnya. Tak ada tanda kegaduhan seperti biasa, keempatnya masih terlelap. Miroku dan Sango telah menikah dan dikaruniai dua anak kembar yang lucu. Sudah tentu, ia turut berbahagia untuk keduanya. Akan tetapi, teringat dua bocah perempuan cantik dan menggemaskan itu membuat sebuah pengandaian melesat begitu saja di kepalanya.

Kira-kira, bagaimana nanti rupa anaknya dengan Kagome?

Secepat nama itu melintas di kepalanya secepat itu pula hatinya perih, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan nama itu secara verbal sejak dua tahun ini. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuat sebuah tombak melesak ke dalam dada. Perasaan yang tak terperi itu muncul seketika karena ..., ia, teramat, sangat, merindukan, Kagomenya.

Pada akhirnya, kaki Inu Yasha berhenti tepat di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

 _Goshinboku._

Dengan satu hentakan ringan, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon.

Lidahnya mungkin tak dapat menahan pedih bila mengucapkan nama gadis yang dicintainya, tapi ia mampu melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi kerinduannya.

 _'Ka-go-me'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Di depan Goshinboku, lima ratus tahun di masa depan ...**

 _'Inu Yasha ...'_

Bisik angin membuat dedaunan rimbun pepohonan menyenandungkan musik lembut yang terdengar sendu, namun syahdu. Kagome menatap permukaan pohon yang tak rata itu dengan mata besar yang berair. Dua tahun berlalu sudah, tak peduli berapa lama waktu bergulir, perasaan kuat yang dimilikinya tak pernah berkurang. Hatinya telah terukir oleh satu nama, dan tak ada tempat lain selain Inu Yasha.

Ketika rindu semakin berat dan tak tertahankan, tempat inilah yang selalu ia datangi. _Goshinboku._

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kagome saat itu, mendadak ia memutar tumit, berlekas ia pergi ke gudang, lalu mengambil sebuah tangga besi. Susah payah ia memanjat pohon itu sebelum dapat duduk nyaman di dahan yang terbesar. Di sana ia bersandar, memandang hutan kecil di belakang kuil dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

 _'Seperti inilah alam yang selalu dilihat oleh Inuyasha. Indah ... '_

Kerlip harapan masih bersinar terang di hati Kagome, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Ia dan Inu Yasha akan duduk di atas dahan tertinggi Goshinboku, dan ia 'kan menikmati keindahan alam yang diciptakan _Kami-sama_ sambil bersandar di pelukan laki-laki itu.

Bukan dahan keras dan kasar seperti sekarang.

Semakin Kagome pikirkan, semakin ia merasa tak nyaman. Ada bagian kecil yang meruncing dari batang pohon itu yang sedikit menusuk punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menegakkan tubuh, dan menoleh ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar, hidungnya perih, matanya berair. Gadis itu terkesiap, tertawa, kemudian terisak beberapa lama. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut sesaat sebelum berpindah ke atas dadanya yang bergemuruh. Rasa haru, sedih, gembira, rindu, meluap secara bersamaan di dalam dirinya. Semua itu karena ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya saat ia masih menjelajah waktu di era feudal.

"Inu, ya-sha ... " Bisiknya lirih.

Tangan gadis itu terjulur, jari-jemarinya membelai guratan lama namun baru yang dilihatnya di pohon itu. Gurat-gurat dalam yang dipahat seseorang menjadi dua baris nama. Dua nama yang bersandingan itu terukir indah.

Namanya, dan Inu Yasha.

Tak diragukan lagi, _inu hanyou_ itulah yang memahat nama mereka di sana.

Kagome tertawa kecil dalam tangis, lagi-lagi ia menyebutkan nama pria yang ia cintai dalam derai air mata kegembiraan.

"Inu Yasha ... "

Saat itu, keyakinan lama yang terpedam semakin kuat mengakar di benak terdalam Kagome.

 _'Suatu saat, kita 'kan kembali bersama. Karena, alasan aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini, adalah untuk bersamamu, Inu Yasha ...'_

~Fin~

* * *

Words count: 746

End notes: Inti ide untuk os ini ga original, gw pernah baca 2/3 tahun yang lalu di DeviantArt sebelum kenal Dokuga dan ffn. But, I write it with my own way. Sayangnya, saat itu ga hafal nama author dan judul ficnya. Gomenasai... But, anyway, hope you all like it.

Minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
